In a communication system such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) standardized by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the communication area can be widened by taking a cellular configuration in which areas covered by base station devices (base stations, transmission stations, transmission points, downlink transmission devices, uplink reception devices, a group of transmit antennas, a group of transmit antenna ports, component carriers, eNodeB) or transmission stations equivalent to the base station devices are arranged in the form of multiple cells (Cells) being linked together. In such a cellular configuration, frequency efficiency can be improved by using the same frequency among neighboring cells or sectors.
To increase system capacity, enhance communication opportunity, and the like, a technique in which multiple terminal devices are non-orthogonally multiplexed to perform transmission, multi-user transmission based on superposition coding, and the like are studied in these years. Inter-user interference is caused because multiple terminal devices are non-orthogonally multiplexed to perform transmission by a base station device. Therefore, the terminal device needs to remove or prevent inter-user interference from being caused. The above point is described in NPL 1. As a technique to cancel the inter-user interference, an interference canceler for canceling an interference signal, Maximum Likelihood Detection, or the like can be cited, for example.